The present invention relates to eyeglass frame and more particularly to eyeglasses having improved angle adjustable temples.
Eyeglasses having angle adjustable temples is well known. However, prior angle adjustment mechanisms have suffered certain deficiencies such as limited flexibility, structural complexity, and unreliable. Thus improvement exists in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an angle adjustment mechanism for an eyeglasses comprising a connection device pivotably coupled to a frame of the eyeglasses and including an engagement member at a rear end, a cross-shaped aperture open to an outer side, a cavity open to an inner side and abutted on the cross-shaped aperture, an elongated protrusion extended horizontally from the engagement member, a recessed portion on the outer side, and a ridged section in the recessed portion; a temple including a connection section, a cut-out member in a front inner portion of the connection section, a hole through the cut-out member, a transverse rhombic aperture abutted on an inner end of the hole, a recess on a shoulder between the cut-out member and the connection section, and a peg projected horizontally from a front end of the cut-out member; and a snapping device including an outer disk-shaped head, a shank adapted to an engagement of the transverse rhombic aperture and the cross-shaped aperture, and an abutment member at one end passed through the transverse rhombic aperture and the cross-shaped aperture. In an assembly process, the engagement member is engaged with the cut-out member with the elongated protrusion received in the recess to cause the cross-shaped aperture to be open to the transverse rhombic aperture, the snapping device is inserted into the hole from the outer side of the connection section to pass the abutment member through the transverse rhombic aperture and the cross-shaped aperture to be flush with the cavity, the abutment member is rotated about 90 degrees to urge the abutment member against the cross-shaped aperture, and the peg is slidably engaged with the ridged section. In adjusting an angle of temple relative to the frame, rotate the temple clockwise or counterclockwise a predetermined angle to slide the peg along the ridged section until the peg is positioned between a valley between two ridges of the ridged section.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.